zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/33
Zarel E-Mail #33 Zarel is questioned about some IOUs. Cast (in order of appearance): Somber Narrator, Zarel, Homestar Runner, Marzipan, Strong Bad, Bubs Places: The Roomy-Vac, The Field, Marzipan's Gazebo, Biz Cas Fri Office Transcript {The scene starts out dimmed, as somber music plays.} NARRATOR: {in a somber voice} Tonight, on a very special episode of Zarel Emails, we find out that Zarel...has an email. {The scene lights back up.} ZAREL: Do the bonga bonga, Zar-ey ponga, ain't no email like a Zarel email! subj: YOU IN DEBT Dear Mr. Zarel Whateveryourlastnamewasagain, You still have yet to pay us back for the countless "I.O.U."s you've left us over the last few months. At this point, your current debt comes to $753.68. We take cash and credit. Patiently awaiting your payment, Smooze's Café ZAREL: {typing} Oh! Oh man, I...wait a minute, just where is Smooze's anyway? {Zoom out to see Homestar by Zarel} HOMESTAR: Oh didn't-cha didn't-cha didn't-cha know? It's the hippenest happenest new place in all of the F.C.! ZAREL: {monotone} Oh, Homestar. How did you ever get in my house. HOMESTAR: Window! ZAREL: {normal tone} Anyway, new place? And to top it off a new happenest place? Then why come I've never heard of it? HOMESTAR: It opened 9 days ago! Actually the day after you checked your last email. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge! {Cut to a Living Room portion of Zarel's Roomy-Vac, where he is asleep on a couch. Homestar pops up from outside the window.} HOMESTAR: Zarel! Zareeeeeelll! ZAREL: {mumbling} Nuh...Nngnh... HOMESTAR: There's a new café {pronounces caf-ee} joint that's being opened and totally not a scam! ZAREL: {mumbling} ...Night Trap...nnngh... {Cut back to the current scene at hand} ZAREL: Alright then, we should probably check it out, since it's totally hap and not a scam. {Cut to The Field, where we follow Zarel and Homestar walking, as some music plays.} ZAREL: So who exactly is going to be there? Pom Pom? Strong Mad? Marzipan? HOMESTAR: Oh, no no no, Marzipan doesn't "believe in coffee." ZAREL: Oh, that reminds me. I gotta do this thing I've been doing every 11 emails so far. {Cut to Marzipan's Gazebo} MARZIPAN: {singing while playing Carol} There's no such thing as coffee... {Zarel is banging his head against a post on the Gazebo} {Cut back to the scene at hand} HOMESTAR: Oh, right right. Making a ham sandwich. ZAREL: W-wait. We're still referring back to email 31? You know what, nevermind, let's go check this place out. {Cut to the Biz Cas Fri office, where a majority of the cast is all chattering. Strong Bad walks in with some coffee} STRONG BAD: Coffee, everyone! I hope it's not to- {Record scratch} ZAREL: Hold up a second! Now before we start referencing more of our old toons, just what the crap is going on here?! STRONG BAD: Oh, this is Smooze's Café on the weekends, when we don't type at keyboards. ZAREL: Then why do I still owe you guys money? I thought you fired me! STRONG BAD: Pom Pom did. BUBS: And he did because you never paid him the I.O.U.s! ZAREL: Well then why didn't you ask? I do still have all that money from the dream house project. HOMESTAR: Courtesy of me in a big ol' truck! A classic Zarel Emails running gag! ZAREL: Shut it, you! BUBS: So now that you're gonna pay back the I.O.U.s, I guess that means you're un-fired! ZAREL: Woo! STRONG BAD: Now let's party on, if your name isn't Bubs! BUBS: It's not! It's Sbu! STRONG BAD: HAH! You owe me a free lunch special! {Cut to Strong Bad and Zarel} STRONG BAD: Well, I guess you could say this ended quite well! ZAREL: Indeed! {They clink coffee cups and The Paper comes down.} {Wait about 7 seconds} STRONG BAD: {whispers} You're not really going to pay them are you. ZAREL: {whispers} Nope! Fun Facts *This episode makes a lot of references and nodbacks to previous toons, SBEmails, and Zarel Emails. **The "Banging Head on Marzipan's Gazebo Gag" happens music and movie, and is mentioned in drafted. **The "Homestar In a Truck Gag" is mentioned as well, as well as a reference back to dream house. **Strong Bad almost recites his line from A Death-Defying Decemberween. **There's also an instance of couch mumbling, with the game mentioned being Night Trap, a cult classic on the Sega CD. **And finally, there's a reference back to SBEmail: lunch special. *The opening line of Zarel's to start the email is in reference to the YouTube user PewDiePie, who rapped a similar rap in his Happy Wheels commentary video titled "Ain't No Party Like a PewDiePie Party."